Beaten
by sarahlhack
Summary: Mikan is hated by everyone and beaten by her parents. She meets a mysterious boy in the forest and learns to laugh, trust, and love. Will the two be able to be together or will it be death that decides the final outcome? Well when one is already under the curse of death there isn't that much that can go wrong. WARNING: Hurt-Comfort type of thing.


Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

**Beaten**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to die? I always thought that your soul would happily float up to heaven with all of the other formalities of the earth. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not suicidal or anything, it just that after meeting a ghost you begin to wonder, what really happens after you die? When I was young and I believed in heaven and that you would have an afterlife up in the clouds, and if you committed a sin, you would go to hell. I still think that's a possibility, well for some people, but on that night when I met a handsome ghost; my trivial ideas were flipped upside down, when I met Natsume Hyuuga.

**0**

My family and I lived on a very big piece of property in the countryside. Some would describe my house as castle like, and others would say it looks like a haunted house. Whatever people state my house as, they would never acknowledge the fact that I was normal; they would see me as a superstitious creature, something they shouldn't bother themselves with. This was me and my life, the girl in town who was a loner, who always had bruises all over her, the girl whose parents beat her.

At this very moment, my life sucks. How would you feel having your body battered to the point of no turning back? If I counted, which I don't want to, I would have more than 50 scars, all of which I stitched up. I don't have any clues on why people do this to me, physically and verbally abuse me. They say they hate me. At first I didn't know why, but then I figured it out. Because I hate myself too. I figured this out when I was 7. Now I'm 15 and I just got done with another beating.

I ran outside while tears are streaming down my face. The countryside is really beautiful, even more so when its twilight, Like it is now. I ran into the forest which is situated in the back of my property. _Run _that's all I thought, _just run_. My cuts are getting infected by dirt, which are starting to burn. I got to a pond, sat on a log, and bawled. I was uncontrollably shaking, I brought my legs to my chest and put my head on my knees and hugged my legs. I was there for a while just crying.

"Oi" Said a rather masculine and husky voice. I looked up and was baffled by what I saw. There, in front of me, was a tall, dark and handsome prince charming. He had raven hair and crimson eyes, with a small forgiving smile on his face. The thing that surprised me the most was not any of this though, it was the fact that he was translucent. A ghost?

"U-umm, w-wah?" He silenced me as he brought me up to my feet and hugged me. I don't understand what's going on, he is almost see-through, most likely a ghost, and he can touch me? "It's okay, you can cry, I will always be here for you, Mikan don't worry, it's okay" And with that the water work show started. I have never felt more comfort and safe in someone's arms. It's all a new feeling, the things called caring, trust, and love.

"Who are you?"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

**0**

"You almost done polka?" Natsume asked. I would rather not get into the story of how I got that nickname, it's pretty embarrassing. Right now I'm getting ready for the gala that my town has once a year. It's an amazing event that is held for the confederation of this town, everyone in town goes wearing fancy dresses and tuxes. It's definitely always a breath taking night, for everyone but me.

"Yeah Natsume, just give me a minute" Me and Natsume have been best friends ever since that night three years ago, where I cried into his chest as he hugged me. He told me he would always be there for me and that he would be there to protect me. Although we soon figured as I was getting beaten by my father that he in fact couldn't protect me as he stood there helplessly watching me get thrown to the ground. He could only touch me and no other human so he held no power to stop my father, and although he couldn't help me physically he definitely could help me mentally, as after the torcher he would always let me cry in his arms. He was the one I talked with, laughed with, cried with, and fell in love with.

"Thank god your finally ready, ugly" Even though I said I fell in love with him, doesn't mean he's all that great. We always argue and with his arrogant and witty attitude he always makes snide comments like that, and I've gotten used to them. But ouch, that hurt. I got all dressed up just to impress him and he calls me ugly.

"Well sorry for being ugly you jerk!" I yell as I walk to my door. Just as I was about to grab my door knob he grabs my wrist and spins me around "You know that's not what I meant!" Now don't ask me why because it just happened, I snapped.

"YEAH WELL IT REALLY STARTS TO SINK IN WHEN YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING THAT IM A HAG OR UGLY OR ANY OF THAT OTHER STUFF YOU SAY, NATSUME, YOU REALLY MADE THOSE WORDS STICK AND NOW I EVEN BELIEVE IT MYSELF!" I furiously yell "Why do you even say those things?" I whispered. Great now I'm crying. I got my wrist free from his hold and ran downstairs to my parents. Time to put the happy family act up.

"It's my way of showing my love"

**0**

This party sucks, everyone is having the time of their lives and I'm just sitting in the corner drinking some punch and minding my own business. Or so I thought.

"Hello there, would you like to dance?" Wait, did a boy really just ask me to dance? I look up only to see Ruka Nogi, The most popular boy in my school. I thought about the choices I had, sit here and look and be a loner for the rest of the night, or go dance with Ruka and have a nice time for a little while, even if he is just doing this for fun or as a joke or something.

"Sure" I said and formed smile on my lips, one only Natsume usually gets to see. Wait don't think about him, just have fun. "Great" I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

**0**

A beautiful girl is running through the halls of a large mansion. She appears to be scared and has tears in her eyes. Some time ago Ruka Nogi, the school hottie pulled her off the dance floor and took her to an empty room. I think we all can understand what he was trying to do to her. He forced kisses on her and tried to take off her clothes. The whole time she was struggling to get free and run, but it was pretty hard. She finally found an opening and made her escape. She is now running down the halls with a ripped dress and no shoes, and makeup streaming down her face.

""STOP RUNNING!" She just ran faster with a boy trailing on her heels. She took the next right then ran up a staircase, and flung open the door at the top.

**0**

Wind in circled me as soon as I opened the door, the tears on my face going cold. Then I realize I'm on the roof. Am I trapped? Is he going to catch me? Is he going to . . . rape me? All of these questions that I don't know the answer to as I look at our little town. It really is beautiful, trees everywhere, no big business buildings, just a vast paradise of farm land and small shops and houses. I slowly walk forward, testing my sences, I can hear Ruka coming up the steps from behind me. I put my hands on the ledge of the railing and give a small and true smile to the vast landscape. It really deserves it, the smile.

"Got you" I hear, but it all seem to be going in slow motion and I can't really comprehend the closeness of the boy behind me, well that is until he takes my shoulders and forcefully makes me look at him. I guess he is done playing with me because the next thing I know, he is lifting my dress and trying to pull down my underwear, but I act fast and push him away as hard as I can. Instead of him falling back, I'm the one who is pushed back because of his statue like posture. I take a few steps back and feel something hit the back of my legs. My eyes widen and I scream.

The last thing I saw was Natsume running toward the building.

"MIKAN!"

**0**

"YEAH WELL IT REALLY STARTS TO SINK IN WHEN YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING THAT I'M A HAG OR UGLY OR ANY OF THAT OTHER STUFF YOU SAY, NATSUME, YOU REALLY MADE THOSE WORDS STICK AND NOW I EVEN BELIEVE IT MYSELF!" She yells "Why do you even say those things!" What? I really made her feel that way! Hell, I'm so stupid! Now her night is going to suck because of me. She got out of my hold and ran downstairs.

"It's my way of showing my love" I whisper to myself.

For the next 45 minutes I lay on Mikan's bed just staring at the ceiling, thinking about her. All of the times where her father would beat her and all I could do was watch. It's heart breaking when you see the girl you love being abused and you just hold her and let her cry after it's all done. I'm her only friend and I love her but I went over the line this time. God I feel horrible, I might as well go and see how she's holding up at the party, and apologize.

I can hear the booming music as I walk through the empty streets of the town. Mikan would always comment on how she thought this town was beautiful. Once she even said _'Its mother nature's baby'_ How cheesy. I laugh as I think of all of the memories we had together. Where she would play with my hair and call me cute when she did it in a silly style, really _cute_? Guys are not cute. And when we would have water fights in her back yard when her parents weren't home. She once wore a white shirt and her bra pattern was polka dots, how childish, and then I started calling her Polka, and it really annoys her. And that one time we were slow dancing in her room on her birthday, just a couple hours after the got beaten.

I finally got sight of the building and I saw Mikan up on the roof, I smile to myself seeing her small smile. Wait, why is her makeup all over her face? Was she crying? Oh god what if somebody did something to her? I started to run to the building still looking at her. Oh my god somebody just turned her around and she's struggling! I need to hurry!

Time slowed down as she fell back, falling over the edge of the roof. She screamed and I was screaming in my head. Then our eyes connected for the briefest moment.

"MIKAN!"

**0**

"_MIKAN!" I ran up to her lifeless body on the cement in front of the mansion. Nobody seemed to have noticed. There's blood everywhere and I can already feel the tears sitting inside my eyes. I kneel down beside her and check her heart beat._

_None._

"_Mikan, no you can't die. You're so young, you haven't lived yet! GET UP! MIKAN!" I sit there sobbing and gripping onto her like my life depended on it. She can't die! I haven't told her how I feel!_

"_Mikan, wake up. Mikan I love you and I'm sorry for calling you names! I'll stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Then the most amazing thing happened._

"Natsume!" I shot up and took in my surroundings. I'm on a bed, in my room. Wait, our room, with a girl beside me, the girl I love.

"What were you dreaming about? You were sweating and shaking" I look into her eyes and see that she is truly worried about me, I smile. "Just about that night, and what a lucky guy I am that I have you by my side" I brought my face to hers and kissed her. I was a kiss filled with love, nothing more, nothing less.

"I love you Natsume"

"I love you too Mikan"

**End**

A/N: Okay, don't get me wrong, I LOVE Ruka, it's just that I needed somebody to be one of the bad guys and I chose him. To me I made this story pretty vague with some details. If you really want to know and have any questions just PM me(: Hope you like it and please review!


End file.
